


Tease

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Guessing, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Submission, Teasing, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them like to play this game: William wears a blindfold as the other two mercilessly tease and arouse him, and William has to guess which touch comes from which of his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> For these prompts at Porn Battle XV: Snow White/Eric/William, tease, bondage, blindfold, submissive, denial.

William strains against the silk ties that bind him to the queen’s bed. He is naked and starting to be uncomfortably aroused. He cannot see anything wearing the blindfold, but he is sure that they are smiling.

He feels a touch glide gently from his knee, up the front of his thigh. The skin feels smooth, soft, nothing like the power, the roughness of Eric’s calloused hands.

“That’s her,” William asserts with confidence, but then they both giggle.

She lifts the blindfold off his eyes just enough for him to see Eric, smirking as he caresses William’s thigh again, touching his skin only with the soft inside of his wrist.

William groans. They are far too good at this game.

She replaces the blindfold and they begin again. A kiss is laid on his stomach, wet and fast, and the texture of Eric’s beard on his skin is unmistakable. 

“That’s him,” William says, and they laugh again. 

This time, it’s her hairbrush; she tickled him with it next to her kiss.

“Wrong again,” Eric says, teasing, his hand moving William’s blindfold back in place. “At this rate, you’ll never earn your reward.” Eric’s hand moves along William’s side, down to his hip, his thumb close – so close – to where William wants it to go. 

“You wouldn’t torture me all night, would you?” William says.

The queen leans down (he’s almost sure it’s the queen) and whispers, “Of course we would.”


End file.
